


War play

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing, War table fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen was both thanking the Maker and cursing his name. The Maker gave him the most beautiful, sought after woman in Thedas, but at the same time made her a terrible tease</p>
            </blockquote>





	War play

No one is quite sure when the Inquisitor and the Commander started standing next to each other when the counsel was called. Stealing small glances and holding hands, it was quite sickeningly sweet really. He just looked down at her warmly, lost in the sea of thoughts about the marvelous woman standing next to him –

“Commander, why did you put that piece there?” Amelia asks in mild shock, hand reached over across the table, inadvertently brushing against his crotch. Cullen bit his lip, holding his breath to the touch.

He was distracted, _she_ was distracting. The Inquisitor had been in the middle of sparring with Cassandra when an impromptu war meeting was called, which meant she was in but a breast band and the tan leather pants of her ‘Skyhold uniform’ as they came to call it. It left almost nothing to the imagination.

Eyes wondered over a pendent hanging just near her chest, swaying slightly to the movement of her putting markers in the correct places on the map. It was a sight he saw often as she rode him to oblivion, but this was not his bedroom, this was the War room.

She is playing him like a fiddle, and he’s falling right into her hands.

Cullen bit back another hiss as she inched her way between him and the war table in an attempt to reach the markers near him, soft skin rubbing against him in a way that he wished they were the only ones in the room.

Hands inched to her hips, to help her of course- not because they were so wonderful to hold.

No of course not, that wasn’t it at all.

But alas the quiet giggling from the table across him were not making this situation any easier.

“The Commander seems… distracted to say the least.” The bard chuckles, playing with the chainmail of her armor as she watched the dance the both of them were having.

Amelia was either doing this on purpose, or was oblivious to what she was putting him through.

Cullen tried hard not to start moaning, or show the blush creeping up on his cheeks. He had to avoid the glare of the two woman across from him, he was sure his pupils were blown wide with lust at this point. The room feeling all the more warmer, and his blood felt cold but groin on fire. The strain of his arousal was becoming painfully noticeable.

And every time she rubbed her sweet, soft, well rounded ass, it made his cock throb with white hot need. A need she was skilled at coxing out of him it seemed.

Her body rubbing against him almost teasingly, the valley of her breasts in clear view every time Amelia bent over next to him, and strangely enough seeing the pendent around her neck; the coin he gave her all those months ago; she was showing enough skin, and at the same time _not enough_. He needed the room cleared, he need her alone, with him; _now_.

“I’d like to discuss war plans with the Inquisitor.” _Privately_ ; he wanted to add, but advised against it.

Cullen breathes out shakily. And unfortunately the two ladies know what that means all too well, Amelia sadly not catching on just yet. 

When Leliana and Josephine left, her Worship was all too quick in her reaction but the faintest hint of a knowing smile was tugging at her lips, “Commander what is wrong with you to –“

Cullen wasted no time, crashing his mouth on hers, tongue licking her full lips till he found entrance. He ravished her lips, making damn well sure she _knew_ how much she was torturing him. His hands wrap around her, clumsy with the strings of her breast band. Had her now pinned between him and the War table, tossing the garment to the floor without care.

Amelia jumped up, knocking the just placed markers around. She spread her legs all too willingly, and rubbing her core against him, His cock twitching with each touch behind the leather. His moan more than enough to spark her own desire further as they rutted into one another.

“So I see you do respond quickly.” Amelia purred, lips a hair’s length from jawline. “I was wondering if my hand was having any affect.”

His tongue was warm, languid on her neck, lingering on the pulse point. Occasionally biting on the flushed skin, kissing the mark as each formed. Working his way down to the valley between her breasts his hands took both her swells, kneading the lush, creamy skin in his fingers. Cullen pulled one hand away, taking the glove in his mouth and pulling it off, quickly. Repeating the action with the other, while his now bare hand slide down to her hips.

Cullen was both thanking the Maker and cursing his name. The Maker gave him the most beautiful, sought after woman in Thedas, but at the same time made her a terrible tease.

With deft hands, Amelia undid the buckle of his belt to the best of her abilities as her body squirmed under his ministrations. Hand cupping his arousal and rubbing, creating a most wonderful friction.

“You are going to be the death of me.” He growled, stripping himself of armor. The sound of metal hitting the stone floor echoing through the room. He clearly was getting impatient.

“Well I try.” She breathlessly quipped, wrapping her arms around his neck and capturing his mouth with hers once more.


End file.
